


toeing the line

by orca_mandaeru



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 02:19:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18294863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Taeil always forgets just how thoroughly Yuta can wreck him physically and emotionally. It's about time for a reminder.





	toeing the line

Taeil knows something's up when he wakes up to an empty bed and a sticky note with a scribbled  _ back soon _ on the pillow next to him. Over the years, Taeil has learned that nine times out of ten, Yuta is up to something. But Taeil would never think to complain like their friends do. He likes surprises, when they're from Yuta, and his life certainly needs the spice his boyfriend brings into it. 

  
  


Taeil slips out of bed and starts his usual routine, mood higher than usual, mind wandering to the possibilities.  

 

Right as he sits down with his cereal, Yuta comes bursting through the door with a shit-eating grin. He’s hiding a black shopping bag behind his back, sidling past with his back to the wall like Taeil can't see the bag swinging behind him. He disappears into their bedroom, rustling around, probably hiding it. Taeil goes back to eating his cereal. 

 

Yuta practically skips out, sitting down and stealing Taeil's coffee mug even though he hates the taste of it black. Taeil waits expectantly but Yuta starts in about something or other he saw on campus. 

 

"What was that?" Taeil interrupts. 

 

"What was what?" Yuta asks innocently, but he's overacting. 

 

"That bag." 

 

"Ohh, that. Well, you'll just have to wait and see," he says, sliding Taeil's now empty mug back over and standing up. Taeil huffs out a breath.  _ He's _ supposed to be the patient one in this relationship. Usually Yuta can't wait to show him his new scheme, and the wait is already making Taeil antsy. 

 

"Tell me?" He tries to school his face into a pout, but Yuta just laughs and pecks him on the lips. 

 

"I’ll see you after work, okay? And don't go looking for that bag, I want it to be a surprise." 

 

Taeil shakes his head fondly, pulling Yuta down for a deeper kiss before he leaves. Taeil has an essay to write anyway.    
  


A few hours later Taeil thinks maybe he underestimated how much this new wait is affected him. He can't concentrate on writing at all, catching himself staring blankly at the computer screen while his mind wanders. 

 

He had caught a glimpse of the logo on the bag, and it looked suspiciously like the logo of the sex shop just off campus. They'd both gone in there to check it out when it opened about a year ago, but they mostly stocked in dildos and Taeil already had too many of those. They actually haven’t had sex in at least a week or two. Taeil just hasn't been in the mood, especially with the change of season putting him in a bit of a melancholy. 

 

How Yuta knows that he’s interested again a mystery, but it sometimes seems like he has supernatural senses when it comes to Taeil, especially after they’ve been dating for over five years. 

 

Taeil finally tears his eyes away from his computer and looks down, only a bit surprised to see that he’s already getting hard, more sensitive than usual after going without for so long. He checks the time. There's probably half an hour before Yuta comes home and he certainly isn't going to make any more headway on his essay. He can kill some time alone with his favorite toys. 

 

***

 

"Honey, I'm home~!" Yuta calls out, banging into the apartment. He slings his backpack down, peering into the kitchen and living room for Taeil. 

 

"Hey," Taeil says, leaning against the door to their bedroom, wearing nothing but Yuta's biggest shirt. An enraptured smile spreads across Yuta's face as he stares blatantly at Taeil's legs, closing the distance and wrapping his hands around his thighs to bring him closer. "Just couldn't wait for me, huh?" 

 

Taeil gasps softly as Yuta gropes his ass hard, fingers sliding under the shirt to rub over his wet, stretched hole. "Have you cum yet?" 

 

Taeil shakes his head. "I wanted to wait for you." Yuta presses an acknowledging kiss against Taeil's exposed collarbone.

 

They move as one back into the bedroom, falling back onto their bed. "Turn around and close your eyes. I've got a surprise," Yuta says. 

 

Taeil obeys, smooshing his face into the pillows and raising his hips back. He can hear shuffling and the rustle of the shopping bag, then Yuta's weight returns to the bed. Two fingers slips into Taeil's hole, and he groans and presses back, but they disappear too quickly. 

 

Taeil is just about to raise his head a bit to complain when something else touches his entrance, cold metal pressing forward. It feels like a plug, the fairly wide stretch pushing the breath out of him. 

 

When the entire thing is pressed into him to the base, Yuta taps on his back for him to turn over. Taeil obliges, sitting up with his knees tucked under him. he leans back until the plug shifts inside of him, relishing in the feeling. 

 

It’s nice, but he already has a couple plugs just like this. Taeil looks questioningly at Yuta, who's watching him with an eager smile. His hands are suspiciously hidden behind his back, but it doesn't take long for Taeil to find out what it is. A tiny click and the plug starts vibrating. 

 

"Ah f-fuck," Taeil moans, hand falling back on the bed to steady him. 

 

"Nice, isn't it?" Yuta asks, Taeil doesn't respond, instead snaking a hand down to his neglected cock. Yuta grabs his wrist to stop it. Taeil half-heartedly glares at Yuta’s hand, intense vibrations still wracking through his body. "Good, because class is about to start.” 

 

Right as he says it he switches the vibrator off, and the effect of both is like a bucket of ice cold water over Taeil’s head. Panicking, he scrambles for his phone to check the time and internally wails when he sees that time. It's barely 15 minutes since until the one class he and Yuta share, and it’s an at least ten minute walk to get there. Taeil reaches around to tug the plug out, but Yuta stops him again. “Keep it in,” he says, and god, Taeil should have know not to let his guard down. 

 

"Fuck," he whispers, and Yuta laughs, the bastard. There's not enough time to complain so Taeil rummages through his closet frantically, trying to find something that will hide his obvious erection. 

 

"Wear that sweater and those pants," Yuta suggests, pointing while watching happily. Fuck him, he’s already fully dressed. But Taeil takes his advice anyways, pulling out his knit sweater that falls down to upper thigh and a tighter pair of black jeans. 

 

The waistband rubs insistently over his stiff cock, itching and teasing but not enough friction to feel good. The plug isn't that big but the horrible anticipation makes it feel obvious, like everyone will take one look at him and just know. 

 

He runs around collecting everything he needs for class and rockets out the door with Yuta. Walking with the plug is absolutely agony at first even with no vibrations, every shift of his legs pressing the tip tantalizingly close to his prostate but never reaching it. 

 

The feeling never really goes away, but it's easier to get used to it, though Taeil can tell he's sweating like a pig and his breathing is still a little frantic. He squeezes Yuta's hand as they walk, who's keeping him distracted with chatter, something about Johnny and Taeyong. 

 

They slip into the classroom barely a minute late, most of the students already there, but thankfully the professor's not yet. Yuta ushers him to two empty adjacent seats in the back corner. 

 

Taeil winces hard as he sits down, the plastic of the chair putting direct pressure on the base of the plug. He shifts until the pressure lessens somewhat, then folds his arms on the table and lays his head on them, taking deep breaths in.

 

It's a brief reprieve to shut his eyes and calm himself down, but it ends all too soon as the professor walks in. There's the shuffle of all the students putting away their phones and pulling out notebooks and folders, and Taeil grudgingly raises his head. Ok. He can do this. Thankfully this class is pretty easy to Taeil, literature. If it was math he would die and kill Yuta with him. 

 

Taeil aimlessly shuffles through his semi-crumpled notes and pretend to pay attention, shifting in small increments and schooling his expression to not give anything away. There's one angle where half one buttcheek is entirely off the seat where the plug is not anywhere on the seat and he can finally get a break. 

 

It's easy after he finds that spot, the next 15 minutes going smoothly. From the brief look he steals Yuta seems to be concentrating on the professor's words. He's not as good in this class, so it makes sense. 

 

Oh, how wrong he was.

 

The plug inside him starts vibrating furiously, more intense than before. Taeil grips the edge of his desk so hard his knuckles go white. He clenches his teeth and tries to reposition but accidentally sits back on his chair, the plug making contact. The hard surface shoves the plug all the way back in, the vibrating tip pressing hard directly against his prostate. 

 

Taeil whips a hand to his mouth to muffle his scream and jolts away, tumbling half out of his seat. Every single head in the small class turns to look at him. And the vibrations are still coming, turning his head to hazy mush.

 

Now his face is as red as it is sweaty, eyes downcast and frantically trying to avoid eye contact. “Sorry, I t-tripped. I'm fine now, haha...” he trails off, using a shaky hand to pull himself back into the seat, making sure to avoid putting pressure on the plug again. Losing interest quickly, everyone looks away and class resumes. A couple minutes later the vibrations are turned off completely. 

 

Taeil can't help but shoot a glance over to Yuta, who's grinning down at his notes, hands hidden in his hoodie pocket. The constriction of his tight waistband against his trapped is like a terrible itch he can't scratch, just adding to the ordeal. 

 

Through the rest of the class, Yuta turns the vibrator on high only once more. It's not any easier, but Taeil leans his head on his arms, closes his eyes to pretend to be listening, and just gives in to the pleasure overtaking him in waves, gulping hard and leaking a bigger patch in his underwear. 

 

When the professor dismisses them Taeil sighs out hard, letting it shudder through his whole body. He can safely say he's mostly used to the presence of the plug inside him now, when he's not moving around and without the vibrations the silicon is just a dull weight and stretch inside of him. 

 

They both pack up, and Yuta reaches out and grabs Taeil's hand and laces their fingers together as they leave the classroom, not even wincing at the practical ocean of sweat on Taeil’s skin. Taeil hopes that now that they're out of class, they'll go back home and fuck for the rest of the day and he'll finally get to cum. 

 

And wow, how many times has he said he shouldn't let his guard down?

 

Yuta ducks into the bathroom on their way out of the building, pulling Taeil with him, and, an unsuspecting fool, he goes easily.  Shooting a quick glance around the bathroom and noticing it's empty, he pulls Taeil into the largest stall and shoving him up against the semi-clean wall. 

 

Taeil goes happily and thuds against the wall chest-first with a little "ah!”, arms held behind his back. Yuta presses up all along his back and rests his face into Taeil's shoulder, nibbling on his neck and making him giggle a bit. 

 

"You've been a very good boy," Yuta drags out obnoxiously, and Taeil rolls his eyes slightly even though Yuta can't see. Yuta’s mouth opens, breath fanning against Taeil’s skin, but whatever he was going to say stops in its tracks as the bathroom door swings open. 

 

They both stay absolutely still as the stranger enters a stall, and Taeil internally groans. Yuta's hand not holding Taeil’s wrists starts to drift down, down. Taeil sees where this is going and wriggles futilely to try and get away. Yuta smiles against his skin and slips a hand down the back of his pants and underwear, fingers almost immediately brushing the flared base of the plug. He grabs it and tugs hard, and Taeil can't help the squeak that escapes his lips, squeezing his eyes shut and resting his forehead against the wall. 

 

Pressing the plug all the way in again, Yuta pulls back very slightly and in one move, pulls Taeil's pants and underwear to the floor. Taeil's mouth opens in a silent gasp as his erection that has been steady for the last hour meets the cold air. Yuta pulls the plug out and sets it on Taeil's crumbled clothes. 

 

"Dude, you okay in there?" the guy in the other stall says. Taeil twists this head around to stare wide-eyed at Yuta, who jerks his head in the direction of the other stall and nods. 

 

"I'm fine, thanks," Taeil calls out, voice wavering as he hears the rustle of clothes behind him. "Just some minor issu-ues~!’ he grates out, his voice turning into a squeak in the end as Yuta presses the head of his cock ot Taeil's hole. 

 

"Well, good luck,” the guy says, flushing the toilet. Yuta takes the opportunity to press in all the way, pushing a low moan out of Taeil, the sound thankfully drowned out by swirling water. The moment the bathroom door swings shut Yuta yanks Taeil's hips back and starts fucking him hard and fast, wasting no time reaching around and wrapping a hand around Taeil's slick cock. 

 

The assault of all the sensation after so much teasing has Taeil on the verge of cumming in barely a minute, moving his released hands to clutch at Yuta's hips drilling into him. "Yuta,” he whines ."Ah, ah, I'm gonna-" 

 

Yuta yanks his hands completely away. Taeil sobs out and stares down at his twitching, angry red cock. He can't come untouched at all, ever, and Yuta knows that well. It's starting to hit him just how torturous today will be. 

 

Yuta's fucking him faster, almost frantically now, not trying to hit his prostate at all. He's torn between quickly jerking himself off or holding through it, but he knows it'll be better in the long run. Deep down he loves the feeling of his cock staying hard for so long, every minute turning his head more to floaty mush. 

 

Yuta groans right into Taeil's ear and cums, filling up his insides. Yuta relaxes and pulls back and Taeil's legs wobble without the support, resting his palms against the wall and hanging his head to catch his breath a little. 

 

Maybe he's accepted his fate by now, or maybe he's getting addicted to the heady feeling of being on edge and ready to burst, but Taeil doesn't want to protest as Yuta slips the plug back in, holding the sticky cum inside him and pulling his clothes up after it. 

 

Yuta smoothes his hand through Taeil's sweaty hair, peering down at his face. "Wow, you're really out of it, huh?" he says. Taeil hums and takes Yuta's hand, leaning on his shoulder to catch his balance.

 

"Y-yeah," he breathes, opening the stall door and stumbling out. "We're going home now, right?"  

 

Yuta washes his hands calmly. "No, we're going to meet up with Taeyong and Johnny for lunch, remember?" Taeil groans and leans his forehead against the dirty mirror, suddenly feeling a bit overwhelmed. Yuta touches his shoulder gently. "Are you okay? We don't have to do this, you know." 

 

"No, no, I can do it." God, he doesn't know what the fuck is wrong with him, but he wants this torture, to be drawn out so long he snaps and loses all cognitive abilities. And that must be exactly what happens, because the rest of the day is a blur. He's awake but not really aware, his entire higher functions knocked out, only able to feel physically, and even then it’s all a numb mush of sensation. 

 

He remembers snatches from walking while leaning on his boyfriend's arm, prompted to say hello to their friends, the burn of Taeyong and Johnny's concerned looks and Yuta's excuses of sickness. He remembers the vibrator turning on halfway through  lunch, digging his nails into the table, but nothing else he's so numb. 

 

Before he knows it, the apartment door is closing behind them and Yuta is gently laying him against their bed."You've done so, so well," he murmurs, crawling over Taeil's limp body and admiring the faraway expression on his face. "You'll finally get to cum, isn't that nice?" 

 

The words break Taeil out of his haze a little. Yuta smiles and starts to unzip Taeil's tight jeans, and just that bit of contact makes him jolt like his body is a livewire. In one move Yuta pulls down his jeans and underwear and sucks Taeil's cock into his mouth, and Taeil nearly breaks his back with how much he arches.The sudden touch after so long overwhelms him all at once, groaning low in his throat and tugging desperately at Yuta's hair. 

 

It takes him maybe four seconds before he cums so hard he nearly chokes, long spurts into Yuta's hot mouth. His heartbeat thrums through his entire body, breath ragged in his chest. Yuta leans back on his heels and smacks his lips, looking decidedly satisfied with himself. "One down," he says. "How many more do you think I can get out of you?" 

 

Taeil murmurs gibberish in response and rolls his head to the side, shifting his legs. Yuta grabs hold of his ankles and yanks them apart, scooting up between them. His nimble fingers grabs hold and tugs on the still plug, slipping it out slowly. Taeil’s breath hitches and he tries to wriggle his legs back together. It’s been in him so long it felt like part of him, so unnaturally empty now. 

 

Yuta slips two fingers in and goes right for his prostate, pressing right in. Taeil whimpers and tries to get away, his insides still tender from all the buzzing, but against his will his cock is twitching back to life like he hadn't just cum. 

 

Yuta just doesn't let up, finger pads dragging hard over his prostate while the other hand he rubs little circles under the head of Taeil’s cock. The concentrated pleasure is so sharp with the edge of oversensitivity it breaks more through his foggy brain, making his head spin. 

 

His hand shoots out to grab Yuta's shoulder and squeezes, lips pressed together hard. Yuta stares into his eyes  with so much adoration. "I'm so lucky I can make you such a mess," he murmurs, rubbing hard with both hands at once. 

 

Taeil throws his head back and screams,  voice cracking at the end as cum splatters to join the mess on his stomach. Taeil starts to relax, but Yuta’s hands don't move off him. "Yuta," he whines. It hurts, and the pain blends into the pleasure until it all feels like the same thing. 

 

Yuta stops the assault on his prostate, wrapping his hand completely around Taeil's cock and pumping hard up and down. It takes much longer for him to get hard again even with the constant pressure, sweat cold on his incredibly overheated skin. His pulse beats hard under his skin, cock throbbing in Yuta's hand. 

 

Yuta never lets up, keeps letting it build and build until Taeil's finally cumming a third time. The hurt washes away into waves of intensity washes through him, tears overflowing and choking on his breath. 

 

Yuta pulls his hands away and crawls up the bed to smooth Taeil's sweat-damp hair away from face and kisses his eyelids. Taeil goes absolutely limp and melts into the bed while Yuta slips off the bed, returning with a glass of water. He tilts Taeil’s head up and help shim drink. "I really broke you, didn't I?” 

 

Taeil smiles weakly. "Okay, I admit it, you did a pretty good job," he says, voice a little raspy, wincing when he moves his sore legs, the entire area around them damp with sweat and cum. “We'd better wash the sheets. I was meaning to anyway." 

 

They sit in comfortable silence for a few seconds before Taeil groans and drops his head in his hands. "Oh, god, what will I tell Taeyong and Johnny? There's no way they didn’t notice anything." 

 

Yuta laughs. "Consider it payback for all the freaky shit they've done in front of us." Taeil pulls a face and nods, remembering the first year their two friends were together. 

 

It's only early afternoon, but Taeil is incredibly drained and exhausted. He yawns and rolls over on the bed, uncaring of the filthy sheets. "Shower later, sleep now,” he mutters. 

 

“Ugh,” Yuta wrinkles his nose, but flops down onto Taeil to join him.


End file.
